


when the party's over

by yeonjunluvr



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Attempt at Humor, Chaos, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, How Do I Tag, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, Roommates, beomgyu is a bts stan, idk what this is, taehyun is a twice stan, yeonbin..if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonjunluvr/pseuds/yeonjunluvr
Summary: Beomgyu blasts BTS songs while Taehyun blasts Twice. They hate each other. And yes, they are roommates.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	when the party's over

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't sleep last night and this idea suddenly came to mind so !!  
> inspired by fan wars..i guess asHFDHD but i hope u like this and sorry for the mistakes,, i did this in one go and didn't bother checking TT - TT ily
> 
> ((i can't think of a decent title so this will do for now HAHA))

"Will those two ever stop blasting two different music at the same?" A first-floor tenant sighs, he places down the knife he was holding as he already had enough scallions on the chopping board.

"No idea, hyung. The next thing you know the police will be involved in this soon" Another tenant speaks as he tries to put the television's volume all the way up. He couldn't even hear properly what the news is all about.

The one watching tv, Soobin, admits he's getting tired of these problematic second-floor tenants which are staying for about 6 months now but unfortunately, Soobin does not have the courage to file a complaint to the landlord of the apartment because 1.) the landlord does not even bother checking on what on earth is happening to the place and only visits when he's going to collect rents and 2.) Soobin's afraid that the two tenants upstairs will not be able to find a more decent and cheaper rent than this current place. Well, we can’t blame him, he really has a soft heart.

"I can totally imagine that but you know what's better? Let's just eat this before it gets cold" his roommate Yeonjun tells, placing the hot pot of ramen with oddly large amounts of scallions into the dining table. "Yeah, that sounds great"

"Hyung, I'm going to sleep now. Can you turn off your music please?" The second-floor tenant asks a certain blond male who appears to be busy, writing something on his notebook.  _ Probably some notes _ , Taehyun thinks.

"What if I don't want to?" The other replies. His tone was kinda serious so the younger male doesn't argue back and instead goes to his bed that is placed on the far right side of the sensitive blond male. Taehyun sighs in defeat and finally turns off his music, his beloved Twice playlist now signing off. He tucks himself to bed and prays that this song  _ Dionysus? _ (which he heard a million times already) will be turned off later for the sake of his sanity. Taehyun isn't kidding when his roommate's songs still haunt him in his sleep.

\--

Mornings are supposed to be nice and peaceful. Like, you will expect sounds of birds chirping or sounds of vehicles passing by the road but  _ NO _ , a loud girl group music , the one with repeated Yes or yes(es) awakens Beomgyu in the middle of his deep slumber. "Jesus Christ" He shuts his eye heavily, hoping that this is some sleep paralysis thing but it is reality.  _ Honestly, what did he get himself into? _

He still remembers the first day when they met each other as roommates. Just plain awkward moments, quiet moving of things in the room, and small exchange of basic info like names, ages, and all that. But their peaceful roomie life in 1 month went downhill when Beomgyu decides to blasts _Blood, Sweat & Tears_ on a Monday night in order to fight the _demon_ that is sleepiness since the blond still has school works to do.

Unfortunately, Taehyun wasn't a big fan of that kind of song and went "So you listen to this kind of song.." and with that, Beomgyu went Windows XP shutting down noises at the younger's statement.

"Huh. Your music taste must be worst then" Beomgyu admits, he snapped hard at that time but no one disrespects his love for BTS’ music. The younger was dumbfounded at the sudden attack. He didn't say a word but suddenly blasted a Twice song to fight back.  _ Checkmate _ . Beomgyu wasn't a fan of those songs.

And that day, a night on the 4th of March, changed the friendship of two boys.

Up to this day, no one had the guts to confront the other and do anything to stop their childish fight. The two just seem to grow stubborn as each day passes until Monday of October 21st happened.

Beomgyu comes home from school. It was suspicious. The atmosphere is dead and there is no sign of a Twice song playing. His eyes landed on a gloomy-looking Taehyun, sitting on the floor and hugging his knees. The older could see the puffiness of the brunette's eyes.  _ A bad day, I guess _ , Beomgyu thinks. He would do the usual-- ignoring the younger agenda but Taehyun suddenly bursts into tears.

Beomgyu cannot process what was happening but out of instinct, he wraps Taehyun into a hug, asking him what was wrong. But Taehyun could only bury his face on Beomgyu's shirt and sob. This sight is too much. ' _ Maybe I was too much of an asshole these past few months? _ ' ' _ Oh my God. I'm so awful _ ' Beomgyu starts to tear up too.

"Listen, Taehyun-ah" Beomgyu starts cupping the crying boy's face and looks at Taehyun’s eyes. "I'm so sorry for being a terrible friend to you. I admit it was childish of mine to ruin our friendship merely because of our song preference. But I want you to know that I'm wholeheartedly apologizing to you and your music taste" 

Taehyun blinks his tears away. He suddenly laughs.

“W-why?” Beomgyu states, feeling a bit embarrassed with the lack of response.

“It’s just that” This time, Taehyun cups Beomgyu’s face, startling him in the process. “You’re not the only one at fault here, hyung. I also want to apologize too. I shouldn’t have fought back. I’m sorry” Taehyun smiles.  _ Too blinding,  _ Beomgyu complains. This is the first time he had the chance to look at Taehyun up close. Oddly, the younger looks really pretty right now, he has this urge to kis-- _ No, this isn’t the right time Choi Beomgyu. Get a hold of yourself.  _

“But that wasn’t the reason I was crying though”

Beomgyu could feel his face heating up. Maybe out of embarrassment? Shame? He doesn’t know. 

“W-what? So I apologized for nothing?” Beomgyu pouts and crosses his arms in dismay. “Cute _ ” _ Taehyun blurts out casually, Beomgyu in the front panicking. 

“But hey, at least we’re in good terms now, hyung” Taehyun giggles.  _ God please what is he cute for?  _

“W-why are you crying then?”

“...I’m just stressed about school. I haven’t been doing really well these days but I’m trying” Taehyun scratches the back of his head, his smile turning into a bitter one.

“Well, I’ll try to help you then” Beomgyu says, flashing a sweet smile at Taehyun and starts to hold the other’s hand absentmindedly. “I-I’ll accept that. I guess” Taehyun averts his gaze, flustered at the sudden touch. “What? Are you doubting me? THE Choi Beomgyu?” Beomgyu yells in disbelief. But the younger knows he’s actually joking. 

“I’m not. I actually kind of like you, hyung” Beomgyu is stunned with the sudden confession. He was about to say something back when Taehyun stands up and says “Let’s just go to sleep. I’m tired” but Beomgyu stops him from walking.

“What if I told you I kinda like you too?” Taehyun self-destructing in 3..2..

They stared at each other for a whole minute. Neither saying a word. 

“Ack come here!” Beomgyu pulls Taehyun into a hug once again. This time, they can hear their hearts beating a bit faster but they don’t mind. “ I’m taking you on a date tomorrow. You know, to compensate my wrongdoings for you” Taehyun giggles at that. Wow, if it wasn’t for his dramatic crying earlier, they wouldn’t be in this ‘just bros hugging each other’ scenario. Nonetheless, he’s thankful that they’re in good terms now. 

“Sounds good. I can’t wait”

\--

“Hyung, are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Soobin trips on nothing but luckily Yeonjun was there, catching him on time. “Are..they holding hands?” Soobin and Yeonjun just got out of their room to get their coffee at the nearby coffee shop when they saw the ‘ _ two problematic tenants _ ’. 

“Maybe we should go on a date too” Soobin mutters but there’s no mistake that Yeonjun heard it. 

“Yeah, we should”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !!! 
> 
> ((and have u watched the latest to do episode tho??? hHH))


End file.
